Kumogakure Forest RP 1-27-13
Participants: Kaito, Chihiro, Kova, Kohaku, Keyome Roleplaying: DarkKeyome: “Huyyaa!” I sent a kick into a tree, letting the recoil from the kick to my advantage I threw myself back into a back flip after sending my body back I thrusted my right fist into the ground, quickly spinning myself around in a quick tornado caperia kick until I was on both of my feet and in a Odd Taijutsu stance. I sent a swift right hook, then a left, another right, to scoop around with a left chop and pushing both my arms back and just as quickly sending them out forward with both of my palms. To someone watching I’d be moving at an intense speed... this was all I did most of the time. After taking a short break I sat down in the grass, I was wearing a worn out GI from this old guy who taught me how to do Taijutsu, he died awhile ago... an Oda he was, not a lot of those running around in the Ninja world anymore. But anyways the cool air wrapped around my body as I meditated putting myself into a trance of some sort. I lifted my hands up concentrating... focusing. A light blurr of lightening began to flourish around my hands but just as quickly as it appeared it dispersed, this made me open my eyes frowning at my worn fingers and the callouses on the palms of my hands. “ Tch..” I said standing up, I couldnt make the Lightning come out fully, but that Jounin told me I had that affinity... why wasn’t I able to make it show face. “ D'ahh.. that shit's wack yo... why I cant make that mu'F%$ker come out....” I said swearing to myself as I sighed once again, attempting not to fret over I began do push ups just to knock out some time before I was told to come home. I know I hadn’t been training with the other Genin... but honestly I don’t see myself making friends with them......... none of em liked Rap. After a good few minutes of self sparring and intense work outs... I pulled myself over to a tree that I handy shattered. I gripped the notebook that sat within the inside of my Gi, quickly flipping through the pages as I eyed the blank dimensions of nothing just waiting to be filled with my glorious text of rhyming words. I cleared my throat and began to write. Occasionally zoning off in space to think of a word until I came to a stump. “...What the hell rhymes with Orange...? Torrent? Corrent ( really supposed to be Current.)? Dorris? D'aahh!!!!!!!!! Nothing rhymes with orange!” I tossed my book away crossing my arms and frowning at the small notepad like it had just murdered my sensei or something. “ Stupid book... its your fault nam'im'saying....” I said huffing and looking away, the strands of white hair hanging over my eyes as I eyed it from a distance occasionally giving it a glance. KaitoRyu: -Kaito had been laying around his house all day being lazy after comming off of his hangover the day before. He didn't really feel that bad today, so he would go for a walk. One of his favorite places to walk was the Kumogakure Forest. As he takes off walking he would see that the sun was high in the sky and all of the animals were grazing. It must be lunch time he would think to himself. Stopping for a minute he sits on a rock and pulls out a sandwitch from his pouches. Doing so he would quickly eat it and move on to the bag of chips he had snagged from the Kage's secret stash the last time he was there. The chips were a barbecue flavor and made his mouth water before he even took the first bite of them. Soon after he would each the chips one by one, fully enjoying them the right way. Finishing the last chip Kaito would notice that there was a soft breeze flowing by him now. The breeze was cool, but not cold like the normal breezes he usually felt here in Kumogakure. Kaito couldn't smell anything but the barbecue from the chips he had just eaten. He didn't really mind though because he liked the smell. Off in the distance Kaito would hear some banging like that of someone striking wood. He didn't know who it was or what in the hell they were doing, but he would find out. Quickly he would jump up and head off in the direction of the sound. He traveled for about three minutes before he came upon an opening in the woods. The only person he saw was the boy he had given the chakra nature test to a few days ago. What in the world was this kid doing all the way out here? As Kaito stopped on a branch his hand would be put in something slimey. Yuck, what the hell did he just land in? Kaito looks down and sees that it is only wet moss that was growing on the tree and he shakes it off. Realizing that the boy was about to leave Kaito would hop down and shout to him. "Hey kid!" Kaito didn't know the boy's name, but he didn't want him to run off before he got a chance to talk to him.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku was laying down in his bed being lazy after his hard day of training the night before. He was feeling great, so he would wake up his buddy Kovu and go for a walk. One of his favorite places to go was the forest. As he would be walking with his buddy Kovu and see that the sun was out. "Time To Eat"He would say as he would take out a bag of beef jerkey from his bag and he would take his kunai and slice off a piece for Kovu and he and i would both eat the jerkey and we would both eat it. We had finished the jerkey and we would be off walking into the forest and I would notice that there was a breeze. We would continue walking and we would realize that it is a perfect day of training. So I picked up Kovu and started running up the tree and we would be ontop of a branch. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Border patrol was as exhausting as ever last night. Kumogakure doesn’t generally get a lot of criminal activity other than the occasional neighborhood thugs but it does get a lot of tourist traffic. Most of these people don’t stay more than a day or two and simply come to relax at the springs of for a walk in the forest. Who can blame them with the soothing atmosphere of the village? After inspecting dozens of tourists and patrolling the village twice I called it a night, or should I say morning, but instead of going home decided to take a nap in the forest. It was closer to where I ended my rounds and I was too exhausted to walk home under the sun. I had only closed my eyes for about five minutes before I heard a loud sound as if someone kicked a tree followed by someone yelling.-“For the love of….”- My eyes shot open and I sat up with a tired groan.-“I can’t een take a nap in the damned forest. Seriously out of all the acres of land there had to be people in this spot? Hnnn.”- I rubbed my eyes and blinked then yawned.- DarkKeyome: Oh shit... first thing to pop in my head was. “ RUN RUN RUN!” I don’t know why the sensation to run broke its way upon me, but I stayed calm my eyes quickly went up to spot the dude who gave me my test not to long ago. I was frustrated about my book not giving me the ability to write my rhymes of mystic grace. It was always the books fault not mine! Anyways.... I eyed him and as he approached my I stood up. I had already removed my Top Gi so I was pretty much shirtless dispite the cold air. “ Sup.” I said pulling the shirt over my shoulders and crossing my arms I was lean but I lacked the bulk which honestly kind of sucked but eh... something I had to deal with. Besides thats not gonna matter when its time to kill my parents... “ Ah.... yeah, I remember you guy, im gonna start calling you wave nam'im saying? Cuz your hair its like.......................wavy blue nam'imsaying?” I put my hands in my pockets and it kind of tugged them down to my waistline so to stop them from falling down I quickly pulled them back up. “ What'cha want though man? It's pretty earlier for you local Forrest stroll nam'im sayin. You following me?” I crossed my arms. Wouldnt suprise me, my parents stalked me all the time, so for something like that to happen eh.... they kept an eye on me and had other people to do it. They kept watch on me... so I wouldnt attempt suicide again. They wanna be the ones to kill me for some odd reason...sick bastards. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look to the boy and smile like he had the first time he had heard him speak in his akward manner. Only this time Kaito would say. "I should ask you the same question. What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous don't you know that?" Kaito's eyes would shift into form of looking down on the boy in disapproval. He knew the boy was training, but why was he doing it here. Away from all of the other Genin? Kaito would say kind of derrogitorally toward the boy. "Don't you have any friends?"- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would be jumping from tree to tree leaving claw marks on them. He would look back and see that Kovu was following behind him and I would take out a kunai and mark a point on the tree."Ok boy lets have a race first one to this point wins but we have to start back there"I would point to the far tree. Kovu looked at the far tree as I would pick him up and jump from tree to tree to the farthsest tree."Ok ready Set Go" Kovu and I would jump from tree to tree to the farthest tree and I would beat kovu by a mer second. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -I tried to go back to sleep but the low mumbling sounds of people talking kept floating in the air towards me. I looked to the side and was face to face with Goyos bulging black eyes. I could almost see his thoughts… mocking me and laughing at me, telling me SCREW YOU CHI you don’t get to sleep. Get your ass up and go train you lazy bum. So I did what any exhausted, hungry, annoyed twenty three year old woman with a short temper would. I stood up. I walked at a steady pace with an annoyed expression towards the source of the noise and then after two minutes I spotted a familiar blue shade of hair and a more than familiar kid. If this kid was here I could officially kiss sleeping goodbye and might as well start training. She leaned against a tree and crossed her arms before speaking in a loud enough voice.-“Oy. You ever going to learn to turn the volume down on that huge mouth of yours pipsqueak? Sheesh you’re almost as noisy as I am when I’m hungry.”- She smirked at the kid she had grown fond of, they had similarly annoying personalities but he was much more obnoxious which just amused her all the more.- DarkKeyome: I cocked my eyebrow up and almost bursted out laughing. Shaking my head I walked past him and opened my notebook. “ Yo check this out.” I said walking back to him showing him a picture of this Year's Mrs land of Fire . She had long black hair that draped over her full breast, and curves like a soda bottle, smooth creamy skin, a cute nose and full pink lips. Her teeth were glossy white and her eyes were blue like the tides of the ocean. I was in-love with this women...” Mhm this here be my friend homie nam'imsaying. Her name is Kasaihana she's a cutie no? Mrs. land of Fire, wow...” I said after showing him the picture only to flip it around and gawk at it myself. “ But eh, to answer your question. No Keyo doesn’t have many friends. Whats the use of friends if they cant keep up with you in Skill? More like a waste of time to me. Besides........ no one tries to be my friend anyways I don’t need no one, NOPE I got me, and Mrs. land of fire. “ I said after looking up at him to zone back into the picture. I knew I didn’t have friends but eh I don’t care all I cared about is my training...And........Aunite Chi who just now came around the corner. Oh Aunite Chi..... that snow hair, and equally pale skin and.........and.....HIPS... I began to drool and I dropped the notebook and the picture I had of Mrs Land of fire as I wobbled left to right eying Auntie Chi, I would appear to have hearts for eyes and a waterfall of drool leaked from my mouth creating a puddle around me. KaitoRyu: -As Kaito is shown the picture of the woman he would raise a brow to the boy. Kaito wasn't really one to get overly excited with cranal pleasures. That was unless he was drunk. The boy kept on talking about how much he loved the woman. Kaito shook his head the whole time. What a doofus. What kind of person could sit around all day training and then have the brainspan to say that his "Friend" was a damn picture of a half naked woman in a dirty book? Kaito would simply put two fingers on his right hand up to his right temple and start moving them in small circles. Once he did this he would close his eyes for a few moments enjoying the feeling. Just then a woman pipes up and yells at the kid. This startled Kaito for a moment and he snapped around only to see Chihiro Hatake leaning up against a tree and crossing her arms. Kaito could admit that she was a very beautiful woman, but then he turns around to see the dumb face that the boy was making. Kaito's eyes would narrow and without a second thought his hand would fly up and connect with the back of the boy's head. He then shouts. "You little pervert! I ought to beat you senseless!" Kaito was furious at the boy for this because Kaito, moments earlier, had decided to teach the boy a jutsu.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturnsGuest_HitsuUchihaReturns : As i would beat kovu in a race i would hit my head on a tree and fall down on the ground and kove would follow me and he would land on his stomach. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at his reaction, it was something she had gotted used to through the years and wasn’t very fond of. She was about to snap at him and scold him about it when Kaito slapped the back of his head much like a sensei does at the academy. For a second I just blinked and stared but after about a minute I couldn’t help burst out laughing at the sight.- DarkKeyome: After being stuck in the back of the head, my eyes rattled over and over and over again until I gripped my head, slowly I turned my head to the man like the exorcist. “ You......shall pay for such a treacherous deed such as this. You know if this was during modern times in the nearby future you could be locked up and imprisoned for striking a child, but I mean I wouldnt know anything about that, plus whats a modern future ayways? Ignore what im saying.” My eyes shot over to Auntie chi laughing at me, and it made my attitude to light up, oh so she thinks im funny? Time to utilize. “ Hey auntie Chi, I wrote cha a poem.” I clearled my throat. “ Roses are red... violets are blue, Your heart is so sacred like the poo on my shoe. For I whip it off clean, regardless of stains. Your Boyfriends a meathead he must be pain. So why not just drop him for a guy with some class? I know you wouldnt no what to do if keyo was tapping that As-Gawkk! Hakk!! AGHHKK!” I gripped my throat choking on the bug that flew in my mouth. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look to the boy once more and shake his head. Just as he says the last line of his poem Kaito would shout. "Hey! Shut your mouth and listen up. I'm going to teach you something, maybe that will shut you up for a bit huh?" Kaito would shake his head again and then move closer to the kid. "Watch closely" Kaito would say as he brought his hands up to about his chin. He then begins forming the hand seals Boar -> Ram -> Snake -> Horse -> Dragon. Once finished he would focus his chakra shooting out of his hand like a lightning bolt or arc. Doing so he would focus his chakra in his hand and point the hand away from the others and toward a tree to Keyome's right. Once he does this a lighning bolt would shoot out of his hand and cleanly cut the tree in half. The tree would topple over and fall to the ground with a loud boom. Once Kaito did this he would look to the boy and say. "Got it? What hand seals did I use?"- DarkKeyome: I tensed up whe he started screaming at me. Quickly my eyes shot over to examine him further. " Chaa..." I said hearing him out and crossing my arms. I rubbed the back of my neck and i didnt wanan admit but i perked up alot when he mentioned teaching me something new. My eyes lit up yet my stature didnt change. I watched his hands perform the requirements then just as quickly as he did the hand signs i saw his hands emit a powerful streak of lightning, my eyes it up and my jaw dropped once again when it worked its way through the tree i began to blink in awe. " Holy..." I said watching the eletrical discharge blink from his hand. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She had slid down the tree trunk and was sitting on the floor at this point; the odd and seemingly creepy yet hilarious words this child spoke were too much for her to bear. Well almost, the only thing funnier was watching Kaitos normally serene, calm and quiet face flushed with annoyance. He wasn’t one to talk much and regularly came off as gloomy in most situations to others but she had seen his other side and kept seeing new sides of him in different situations. In short she was always surprised by him. By them. They always did something to lighten her mood or annoy the living hell out of her which still ended in her feeling better after a barrage of senbon. She sighed back and chuckled once more at Keyos actions before watching the jutsu performed before her. Kaito was the only other lightning user of her generation and he was skilled in it. The unique sound of electricity broke through the air followed by the crunching sound of breaking wood. The unpleasant but familiar scent of burnt wood began to seep into the area, overwhelming the naturally sweet and earthy smell of the forest. Her black eyes watched both of them with amused intrigue when a squirming sensation startled her.-“Oh GOYO I’m sorry!”-She had almost sat on the little green creature. She slid to the left to allow the poor thing to crawl up her arm and away from a potentially suffocating death in her pouch.-“Forgot you were in there silly, you’re so quiet today.”- She picked it up and placed it on her knee to give it a good view of the show before them.- Yakovak: -Kova would run from his house, throwing on his black gloves and tieing up his headband, breaking into a slight cold sweat because he was runnung very late. He would wave to a shopkeeper every now and then when they called out his name, feeling a bit bad that he was late to meet another jounin and wondering what she would be like. As Kova entered the forest he tripped over his own feet from being distracted by his thoughts, shaking his head and looking up he saw a woman sitting nearby as well as both Keyo and Kaito in the midst of training- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod to the boy and ask once again. "What seals did I use?" He was hoping that the boy could remember because if he could then that meant that he was an observant person and would most likely catch on quickly.- DarkKeyome: “Yeah I think I remember Boar -> Ram -> Snake -> Horse -> Dragon. I watched your hands during the process of it..” My ghetto accent seemed to fade once I got serious eying him like he was some kind of beast. “ Dude, that was awsome........” I said staring at the broken tree that was fried to hell. I began to walk off. “ Ah...so he must have concentrated his elemental chakura into his hands and then let it out with a discharge of lighting through the finger tips of his hands something similar to rail a gun and.....” I had been doing the hand signs as I was walking off reciting them over and over in my head caculating and making a mental equation on how it worked....... I think im obbsessed already. Only a few moments later I had been clearly out of sight heading back home doing the hand signs over and over.... so this was Lightning release.... Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She watched them speak and then saw Key walk off. Her eyes didn’t linger to see if he left or not, they were locked on a new arrival. It was another genin, why had so many people come to the forest today of all days. She got up, the small green gecko latching onto her left thigh as if hanging for dear life, and walked towards him. Her snow white hair moved slightly as she walked and her laughing session seemed to have knocked away the sleepiness from before. Once she reached about five feet in front of him she stopped. She was about to ask him why he was out in the forest alone when it hit her. She was asked by the Kage to meet a genin here today. Her left hand went up to the side of her face and she sighed, had she really forgotten such an important thing? She nodded side to side and nodded to herself.-“You’re ….”- She reached inside her pouch and flipped through a few pages until she got to the one that said Meet Genin Kova at Forest for the nature test.-“…Kova right?”- Kova Shimazu's Chakra Nature Test: Yakovak: -Kova would sit up and start wiping of the dirt from his face, shaking his head a bit from falling onto a rock. Sitting straight up he would look around the small area of the forest he was in, the smouldering tree and the trail of burnt leaves, Keyo walking off back to town forming hand signs of a strange jutsu, The small green creature on the woman's thigh that he assumed was a reptilian. Kova watched her lips as she started speaking to him, still wondering what kind of person she was and nodded when she asked him his name- KaitoRyu: -As Keyome walked away from him he would watch the boy for a few seconds, but then shakes his head saying. "I guess he's got it." Kaito then sees that Chihiro has found another Genin in the forest and he would walk over to see if he could be of some assistance saying. "Hey Chihiro is there anything I can help you with?"- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She noded and reached for somethign inside her pouch, but didn't find it. She had forgotten about this meeting so naturally she had forgotten to bring extra chakra paper. Great. The Kage had insisted she give him this test because he had a hunch he would work well with her. Just then a familiar voice closed in on them.-"Ah Kai. Um...You wouldn't happen to have any extra chakra paper lying around would you?"- She made a slightly embarrased expression, hoping hed understand why she asked.- Yakovak: -Kova would watch Kaito walk over, smiling a bit for remembering Kaito as the first Jounin he met. Tilting his head back to the woman that was standing in front of him, Kova would watch her reach into her pouch and search around for something making him wonder what she could be looking for. He started watching her lips again as she spoke to Kaito, wondering why they would need chakra paper as he tried to remember what chakra paper was again- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile to Chihiro's words as he could tell she was a bit embarassed at her lack of preperation. Without a word he would unclip his pouch from his belt and toss it to her. He knew she would be embarassed by the fact that she hadn't brought the right things today, so he would take a seat by a nearby tree and nod to her as if saying. "Go ahead, i'll watch from here."- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She blinked a little surprised at seeing him smile, it wasn't a common site, but smiled back in gratitude. She caught the pouch and brought it towards her, nodding to him as if saying thanks for not leaving her to her awkward moment.-"Ok Kova."- She kneeled down and opened the pouch, after a few seconds she pulled out a small square piece of paper. She stood and held it up for him to see.-"You know what a chakra paper is for?"- She asked him in a friendly voice, all manner of strict authority she had planned on using had vanished and been replaced by her friendly mood.- Yakovak: -He turned his head quickly when Kaito tossed her the pouch, he smiled and watched Kaito sit by the tree still knowing that he was one of the few guys he didn't mind being around. As Kova turned his head to the woman when she spoke his name he wondered and watched for whaterever she was going to pull from the pouch. He tilted his head as she pulled out a small square paper, figuring it was the chakra paper and blushed when he realized he forgot what it was for.- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She couldn't help but chuckle at his shy reaction. Somehow she found him adorable.-"As the name states, it is a paper sensitive to your chakra. If you touch it and put your chakra into it it will show you what your chakra nature is. Depending on your affinity several things can happen. If it's fire the paper will burn, if it's water it will get damp, if it's earth it will crumble, if it's lightning it will wrinkle up an dif it's wind it will slice in half."- She moved her hand forward offering the small piece of paper to the boy, smiling sweetly at him. She normally was a hot head even with kids, especially ones like Keyo, but somethign about this particual genin was just too adorable to get mad at.- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: -Kohaku would wake up to Kovu licking the hell out of his face"Kovu stop it" He would kinda lightly push him off his face. He would then get up and look up at the tree and see it broken because he remembered he ramed into it. Yakovak: -Kova would smile with a slight blush on his cheeks, feeling foolish for not remembering what chakra paper is for but grateful that she reminded him. He looked at her and smiled at how pretty and kind she was, taking the paper from her hand with a smile. Holding the paper in his hand he turned it from side to side, inspecting it for anything outstanding. Kova would then start pushing his chakra into the small paper, watching it give a faint silver glow before it started to crumble away in very fine particals- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Her smile grew and she now understood why the Kage had suggested she meet this genin. She felt nostalgic as she watched the thin piece of paper crumble away in his hand just as it had in hers years ago. -"Congrats. Your affinity is Earth."- She smiled again and picked up the pouch Kai had thrown at her but when she stood up everything started spinning. She lost her sense of direction and before she could even notice what was going on she started to fall backwards towards the forest floor. It seemed her exhaustion and lack of sleep had finally caught up. The slight adrenaline filled energy she got from laughing earlier had burnt out and her body was going to make her sleep weather she wanted to or not. Her eyes slowly closed as she started drifting into a deep sleep. She needed to stop being so detailed in her patrols, let someone else do it once in a while so she could get some sleep but of course she was too stubborn to which lead to this. She would probably wake up with a nasty head ache from falling on the floor, hopefully she wouldn’t hit a rock or something….that would suck.- Yakovak: -Kova would smile as he learned his affinity was Earth, thinking of how at ease he had always felt when he would just lay in the dirt as a child. As he watched the woman smile he started smiling as well, tilting his head when she seemed to start falling to the ground. After a split second of realizing what was happening Kova would move to try and ease her fall with his large eleven year old body- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito looks up from the nap he had been taking momentarily while Chihiro tested the Genin he would notice something off about the woman. She began to wobble and then stumble a bit. Kaito knew this sign as one he had seen many times before. Exhaustion had set in. "Damn it Chihiro. Why do you do this to yourself?" Kaito would mumble to himself as he pushes off of the tree to an upright position. Once he was up he would quickly, but smoothly snap his hands up to just under his chin in the form of the Ram hand seal. Doing so he would focus his chakra to pulsate so quick that his body infact flickered in appearance. Once he solidified again he would be standing about an inch behind Chihiro. Without hesitation he would grab the woman from the boy and take her in his arms like one would carry a sleeping child. As he let her head rest on his chest he would look to the boy who he knew to be Kova Shimazu and say. "Hey, kid I need to get her back to her house. Is there any way I can get you to hold my pouches for me?" Kaito knew he couldn't navigate very quickly with all the added weight from his gourd, his pouches, and now the woman in his arms. The pouches however were light enough for the boy to carry and would ease the weight enough to let him move quick enough.- Yakovak: -Kova would look up as Kaito grabbed the woman in his arms, smiling that she did not hit the ground nor him. Watching his lips Kova would head over and pick up his pouches, nodding to him and holding them over his shoulders. In a quiet and rather timid voice Kova would ask, "Should I bring these to my house.. Or yours?", looking directly into his eyes as he spoke- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would still be on the ground and then kovu would jump on his face."Ow boy i'm not a trampoline" I would say to Kovu as i would get up and pick Kovu up and walk to the middle of the forest and i would notice a unknown ninja training and i would hide behind one of the trees. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would look to the boy and smile saying. "Thank you. I would like you to take them to my home if you would." He needed to move however and turns on his heels and runs off toward the city. He was almost there and hoped that the kid kept up. As Kaito came up to Chihiro's house he would open the door and move to her bedroom. Once there he would lay her down and cover her up. He wasn't sure if she had anything wrong with her so he would stay the night with her just in case.- Yakovak: -Kova would look up at Kaito and smile back. Watching him turn on his heels Kova decided that they where going to depart, quickly running along to the city. Even though he was short and stocky he did not have much trouble keeping up with Kaito, sneezing a few times as the air got colder and chilled his nose. As Kova folled closely behind Kaito he looked around at the city, wondering which house was Kaito's and where his was from his direction. As they arrived at and entered the woman's house Kova would set down Kaito's pouches, walk up to him and wishes him a good night, and heads off to home- Category:Kumogakure RP 207 Category:Kumogakure